


markbam: christmas oneshots

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Dancer Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sugar Baby Mark Tuan, Sugar Daddy, Surprises, THAT'S A TAG????, mentions to animal crossing new horizons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: one shots focused around christmas carols.1. i'll be home for christmas2. last christmas3. let it snow // first snow4. baby it's cold outside5. santa baby
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. I’ll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! hope everyone is staying warm and safe rn. decided to do something a little different and write some one shots - these will all be based on a different christmas carol and are not related to each other. i hope you enjoy them! 
> 
> \- i will update the tags with each one shot.

Mark drops his head down, cuddling a pillow to his chest as he listens to the loud ring of the facetime call echo in his room. He checks the time, noting that it should be just a little bit after eleven there and turns his attention back to his phone. He’s about to hang up, cuddle into the large sweatshirt he’s wearing and maybe spend some hours lost in a video game when it connects. He perks up as he watches his boyfriend’s face come into view and he breaks out into a wide smile.

“Hi.” He says, shifting the phone a bit. 

_ “Hi babe,” _ Bambam says, the only light in his room is the one shining on him. He smiles sleepily, eyes roaming slowly over the screen.  _ “I miss you.” _

“I miss you too. How are you?”

_ “Tired, exams are kicking my ass.”  _ Bambam yawns a bit, shaking his head.  _ “Sorry, are you doing okay?” _

“Yeah,” Mark lays on his stomach, resting the phone on a pillow. He smiles, shifting a bit closer. “I have my last two exams to do and then I’m done. Then it’s that holiday panic.”

_ “I get you,”  _ Bambam brings a finger up to the screen, as if to touch his face.  _ “God I want to hold and kiss you so badly right now.” _

Mark smiles, dropping his head down into his mattress. “Bam."

_ “It’s true.”  _ Bambam laughs.  _ “I feel like it’s been too long but it’s only been a few months.” _

Mark lifts his head up, chewing on his lip. “Can you come out here for Christmas? I want to see you.” He searches Bambam’s tired face, watching his lips tug down at the corners. “If you can’t, that’s fine.”

_ “I’ll try.”  _ Bambam smiles sadly. _ “It might be another Christmas night over facetime.”  _

“Oh.”

_ “But I’m going to try.” _

“Would it just be easier if I came by you? I’m finishing my finals early and I could get a flight out.”

_ “I don’t think so..”  _ Mark wipes his eyes as they begin to blur.  _ “Hey, I don’t want you sitting at my dorm all week while I have practice. I would want you here in a heartbeat if it meant I could actually spend time with you.”  _ Bambam brings the screen close, a sound of a kiss loud. _ “Don’t get upset please, I can’t comfort you physically.” _

“I’m not, I know it's hard.” 

_ “I love you and I would be there in an instant if it wasn’t trying to work around practices.”  _

Mark looks down at his hands, playing with his fingers. “I love you too. I don’t want you to lose practice times. So if you can’t, we can figure something else out.” Mark reaches for his switch, lighting the screen up. “Your island or mine?”

_ “Yours.” _

~

Mark smiles at his phone, watching Bambam walk in and out of frame. “Don’t burn your lunch.” He says, eyes moving back over to the pan and focuses on making his breakfast. They’re having a breakfast and lunch date, the time difference allowing them this simple thing. 

_ “I’m not.”  _ Bambam laughs, walking back into view of the camera.  _ “Don’t burn your breakfast.”  _

“I’m finished making it.” Mark slides the eggs onto the plate, placing the pan into the sink and grabs his phone. He tilts it, allowing his breakfast to be shown. “See!” 

_ “Those eggs look a little runny.”  _

“Hey!” Mark pouts, carrying his plate over to the small table. He sits down, balances his phone on his napkin holder and watches as Bambam settles down to eat. “They aren’t.”

_ “I bet they’re great...oh I forgot napkins.”  _ Bambam disappears again, Mark looking up when a series of vibrations comes through. He feels his heart sink, knowing this will be cut short. Bambam comes back, the call freezing before his face returns.  _ “Mark, we might have -” _

“It’s alright,” Mark smiles, placing his fork down. “Just make sure to eat before you go in. I don’t want you passing out because you didn’t eat.”

_ “I’ll eat. I love you.”  _

“I love you too.”

Bambam hangs up the call and Mark slumps back. He locks his phone, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them. He eats his breakfast quickly and quietly, dumping his plate into his sink and moves to get ready for his day. 

~

  
Mark places down the last remaining box of decorations, brushing his hands off on his pants and sits down on his couch. His exams are done and his treat to himself is an evening of decorating - something to get him in the holiday mood but also something to take his mind off the missed calls. He knows Bambam is busy, remaining practices and long nights spent in the dance halls but he misses him. He pulls out his phone, plays a playlist of Christmas music and gets to work. 

He’s just finishing up the tree, fixing the strand of lights when his phone rings. He runs to get it, picking it up and releases a sigh. “Hi baby.”

_ “Mark,” _ Bambam’s voice cuts out before it comes back in.  _ “Sorry, I’ve been locked in a practice room and reception is a little spotty.” _

“It’s okay.”

_ “Babe, I hate to do this but our facetime call tomorrow night might not happen.” _

“It’s okay,” Mark moves towards the tree, fixing the skirt. “We can do it the day after.”

_ “Um…”  _ Mark turns back to look at him, Bambam’s hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.  _ “I have practice.” _

“Oh…” He turns to look at the tree, the want to show it to him is now gone.

_ “But I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  _

“I know you will.” 

_ “Hey, look at me.” _ Mark looks back at his screen, Bambam smiling at him. _ “I’m going to make it up, I really am. Please, I wish I didn’t have to cancel on you.”  _

“I know you will.” Mark smiles, “You always do.”

_ “I love you.”  _ Bambam looks past the screen, nodding to someone.  _ “I have to go, I love you.”  _

“I love you too.” He whispers as the call cuts out. He turns to look at his little tree, sighing as he moves back to his couch. He curls up on it, hugging a throw pillow to his chest and listens to the Christmas music come back on. 

~

_ “Babe, I can’t come visit you for Christmas.”  _

Mark feels his heart break, immediately stopping everything that he’s doing. He stares down at the half wrapped present, pushing it away as he tries to hold in his tears. He looks over at the screen, finding Bambam staring down at his lap. 

“Oh..okay..” 

_ “Mark, I tried. I really did.”  _

“I know,” Mark sniffles, Bambam’s head snapping up. “You always do.” 

_“Look, I’m going to try for spring break. Or even before that, maybe I can figure something out with the company and with school -”_  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Mark wipes his face, taking a deep breath. “We have summer to do something, I can come out there again for a week and visit you.” He nods repeatedly. “It will be nice, we can go to the beach or something.”  


_ “Mark-” _

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I forgot my mom wanted me to call her.” Mark bites his lip as the tears start to form. “I love you baby.” 

_ “I love you too.”  _

He hangs up quickly, placing his phone down onto the coffee table and lets out a loud sob. He pulls his legs up to his chest, tucking his head down into his knees and cries. Mark knows that he tried, that having two different majors in two different fields would mean that one would be busier than the other. He had pushed Bambam to go to the art school in New York City, fully knowing that he would become busier and busier as the semesters went by. But he can’t help but be upset that the one thing he wanted the most this year can’t happen. He listens to his phone vibrate once, picking it up and cries harder at the message. 

It’s a selfie of Bambam in front of the large Christmas tree in his school’s lobby wearing the hat and scarf set Mark had brought him as a Christmas present their freshman year. His head is cocked slightly, a small smile on his face as the lights create a small glow around him. The message attached is what gets him:

BB: (9:50 PM): i love you so much and the one thing i want the most under my tree this year is you. i’ve been asking for that since i moved out here and i never get it - but i remember it’s because i already have you so i guess presents can’t be delivered twice. i love you, i miss you and i am going to make this up to you.

He goes to reply, already typing out a message when another one comes in. It’s a selfie again, Bambam laying down in bed and smiling sleepily up at the camera. 

BB: (10:00 PM): god the day i get to hold you again is going to be the second best day of my life - the first is the day i met you.

BB: (10:01 PM): please don’t cry, please i never want to make you upset. i love you

BB: (10:02 PM): rest well tonight 

~

Mark wakes up late the night day, eyes sore and dry from crying the night before. He reaches for his phone, smiling sadly when he finds five messages waiting for him from Bambam. He looks through them, giggling at the selfie of Bambam laying out on the practice room floor throwing up an exhausted peace sign. He takes a selfie to send back, one of him laying on his side, the hood of the sweatshirt pulled close. He smiles slightly in it, sending it back and once it goes, Mark pushes himself up. 

It’s an hour later, when Mark is back to wrapping up all the presents he needs to finish when his phone goes off, interrupting his Christmas playlist again. He unlocks to find Bambam sending him a bunch of heart and heart eyes emojis before a message with a bunch of ‘i love you’s’ come in. Mark smiles down at his phone, sending a quick message back and returns to his task at hand. 

Right before he goes back to bed, he sends Bambam a selfie of him sitting in front of the Christmas tree, his head tilted slightly. He’s already under the covers, about to fall asleep when the answer comes. He unlocks it, brushes his bangs out of his face and blushes. 

BB: (1:10 AM): now how do i get that you under my tree? i can only wish to be able to hold you in my dreams tonight. i love you, good night mark. 

~

Mark wakes up Christmas morning slowly, rolling out of bed and making his way into his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He turns on the Christmas playlist, smiling as the few messages come in from his family, with the times they’ll call and they can open presents on facetime together. 

~  


Bambam’s forgotten how much he hates the airport during Christmas time. He grabs his luggage quickly, moving through the sea of people and makes his way towards the exit where the hired cab is waiting. He fixes his hold on his carryon bag, filled with presents wrapped carefully and packed with care and moves outside. California’s weather is much warmer than New York’s but he’s happy there’s a slight chill in the weather. 

He slides into the taxi, gives the address and sits back. 

~   


Mark smiles at his phone, resting his head in his hand as he watches his nieces unwrap their presents. He wishes he had taken the drive down to see everyone, even if that meant sitting in traffic for the four hour drive, but this is good enough at the moment. They bounce around the screen, his sister’s laughter in the background as the camera shakes slightly. 

~

Mark hangs up with his parents, sighing loudly as he collapses back on his couch. He drops his phone down next to him, laying onto his side and checks to see if he missed any messages. He bites his lip when his message still reads ‘unseen’ under the paragraph long text he had sent Bambam that morning. He locks it, shuts his eyes tightly and curls up into a ball and listens to the soft music playing in the background. 

_ “Where the love light gleams.” _

Mark opens his eyes, looking at the lights on the Christmas tree and feels his chest tighten 

_ “I'll be home for Christmas.”  _

“If only in my dreams....” He whispers the words to himself, deciding that he should just go to sleep.

He pushes himself up and swings his legs off his couch when his doorbell rings. He pauses, wondering who it could be and heads towards the door. The song is just wrapping up when he pulls it open, stumbling when he sees who’s there.

“Merry Christmas.” Bambam says, dropping his suitcase down when Mark throws himself into his arms. Mark looks at him, cupping his face and kisses him. “Hi,” He smiles as Mark pats him down. “I’m here.”

“How?” 

“I might have lied and I’m not that proud of it now knowing you cried.” Bambam smiles at him, Mark sliding his hands down his arms. “But I wanted to surprise you..”

“But your practices?”

“I took on double hours - double everything actually to get here.” Bambam cups his face, Mark leaning into it immediately. “I told them I wanted to see my boyfriend for Christmas and they worked with me.” 

“I love you.” Mark hugs him, Bambam hugging him tightly. “God, I missed you.” Mark kisses him again before slipping out of his arms. “Let’s get inside.”

Bambam picks up his luggage, moving in and listens to Mark lock up the front door. He places his bags down, kicking off his shoes and scoops Mark back up in his arms. Mark smiles at him, kissing him sweetly. “I have your presents in my carryon.” He kisses Mark’s cheek. 

“I have my present right here.” Mark giggles as Bambam picks him up. He carries him to the couch and lays down. Mark leans up, kissing him again.

“I have another present for you then..” Bambam rubs his sides, eyes soft and searching his face. “I’m here until the day after New Year’s.”

“You’re joking…” Bambam smiles and shakes his head. “Oh my God.” Mark kisses him again, cupping his face. “God I love you.” He whispers against his lips, sinking a hand into his hair. Bambam wraps his arms around him, letting them get lost in the kisses. Bambam slides a hand down his back and moves it underneath his sweatshirt, letting it slide up his bare back slowly. Mark pulls at his hair slightly, Bambam smiling into the kiss. 

“I’m sorry for making you upset, I really did not want that.” Bambam strokes his cheek. “Please forgive me.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, I shouldn’t have gotten you upset. I know you’ve been upset this entire month because how busy I’ve been and I feel like shit because I kept brushing you off.” Bambam kisses his forehead, cupping his face. “I promised you that it did not matter how busy I got, I would still set apart five minutes for you.”

“Baby, you did.” Mark kisses him again, knees digging into his couch’s cushions as he shifts to lean over him. “All those selfies and cute messages were enough for me. Just seeing your face like that was enough for me.” He smiles down at him. “You’re here now, it’s alright.” 

“I am here now.” 

“Oh God, are you hungry?” Mark sits up, Bambam laughing. “You’ve been on a plane and stuck in traffic, I have some dinner leftover. Baby, stop laughing, I don’t want you to be starving and I’m just laying on you.”

Bambam places his hands onto his thighs. “I’m a bit hungry.” He sits up and kisses him softly, “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 


	2. last christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just angst.

Bambam laughs as Mark slides carefully on the ice, their laughter loud in the dark sky. They’re on their way home, just drunk enough that the liquor in their system warms them up from the freezing cold and the snow falling slowly. Mark turns to look at him, his cheeks a bright pink and Bambam hurries after him. He stops next to him, taking deep breaths to calm down, and fixes Mark’s scarf for him. 

“Don’t want you to freeze.” Bambam says softly, Mark beaming up at him. “Mark… um….”

“What’s wrong?” Mark asks. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get home.” Bambam blushes when Mark takes his hand, taking off into the night. They get just home when the clock strikes midnight, Bambam turning around to see Mark watching him already. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Bam.” 

~   


Bambam clutches the small gift in his hands as he fidgets near the entrance to the ballroom. He fixes his jacket and tie again, running his hands over his hair to make sure it’s still in place and finally steps inside. The party has already started and Bambam moves quickly to their table. He has the table in sights when he stops short, finding Mark on a man’s lap. They’re looking at each other, Mark’s arm thrown over his shoulder, and just when Bambam tries to excuse it - Mark has done this with him before - Mark leans in for a kiss. 

Bambam feels his heart break causing him to move slowly over to the table. He looks down at the gift and pockets it. He slides into the empty seat for him, smiling at their friends. 

“Merry Christmas Bambam!” Mark yells, Bambam notices the empty wine glass. He’s drunk.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Bambam says, taking the drink poured for him. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung smiles at him. “We’re just happy that you’re here now. We didn’t want to lose you to the snow.” 

“Nope can’t get rid of me.” Bambam watches as Mark hugs the man around his neck, a hand on his waist as Mark whispers into his ear. He clears his throat, shifting in his seat when the dinner is served. He eats in mostly silence, keeping a small conversation going with Yugyeom throughout the night. 

They finish and when another wine bottle is placed onto the table when Bambam clears his throat. “Um, actually, I have an announcement.” Bambam smiles. “I was offered a job.” The table breaks out into congratulations. “Um, back home in Thailand.” The table falls to silence before he’s being patted on the back and hugged. He beams at the warm words, finding Mark watching him. 

“Congrats Bam!” He gets up, stumbles a second before he rights himself. He throws his arms around him, Bambam clamming up. “You must be so happy.”   


“I am.” Bambam clears his throat when Mark pulls away. He looks at him, finding Mark beaming, his cheeks a bright pink. He won’t remember most of this tomorrow. He takes out the present and hands it over to him. “Here, this was for you. Doesn’t really matter anymore but… I guess if I’m leaving it can't hurt.” 

Mark takes it and nods. “Thank you, I don’t have one for you.” 

“It’s alright.” Bambam chokes up a bit. “Merry Christmas Mark.”

_ “Last Christmas I gave you my heart.” _

~

Bambam hands his coat over to the clerk, the heels of shoes clicking on the tiled floor. He moves towards the room, hearing the Christmas music muffled from the closed doors. He pushes one open, letting it swing shut and moves towards the table. He hasn’t seen anyone in a year, scanning the table quickly and he looks down when his eyes land on the back of Mark’s head. He moves up to the last empty chair, placing a hand on the back and smiles at everyone. 

“Merry Christmas.” He says, Yugyeom rushing over to hug him. 

“You got taller.” Jinyoung teases, hugging him tightly. “You’re all grown up.”

“It’s the heels,” He laughs as he lifts his foot. “I’m still the same height as last year.” 

“You look good.” Mark cuts in, eyes scanning him. “I mean - hey.”

Bambam blushes, rocking back on his heel. “Hey.” They sit down, the dinner being served and Bambam takes in the conversation going on around them. He watches Mark for a moment, the way he whispers to Jinyoung before nodding slowly. Bambam turns to Yugyeom, whispering. “What happened to that guy Mark was with?”

“Oh...him.” Yugyeom cringes. “They ended up breaking up a month after Christmas, it wasn’t good. Like, at all. He accused Mark on cheating on him but then Mark found out he was actually cheating on Mark.”   


“Why would he accuse Mark of that?”

Yugyeom turns to look at him. “I shouldn’t say really but,” Yugyeom looks over at Mark, bent over his plate. “He had gotten a present from someone, who confessed their feelings for Mark. He couldn’t throw it away and it kinda ate Mark up. His ex found the gift and went off the walls.” 

“What?”

“Yeah, Mark won’t tell us who it was from.” Yugyeom shrugs. “But Mark has really never let it go.” They look over at him, Mark looking down at his lap. “He’s been really nervous about today, he didn’t want to come.”

_ “This year, to save me from tears.” _

~

Bambam steps out into the small balcony, finding Mark standing near the ledge. He stands next to him, looking at the snow starting to fall. He chews on his lip, trying to find the words when Mark speaks, his voice so light he doesn’t immediately catch it.

“Your present… you said that it didn’t matter anymore.” Bambam sees him turn in the corner of his eye. “You had feelings for me and you brushed them away for me.”

“Because you had someone. But I needed to get it off my chest. It wouldn’t have been good for me to keep that present until this year or just at all.” 

“But then you gave it to me to keep.”

“I bought the bracelet for you,” Bambam turns to face him. “I wasn’t going to keep it and wear it like I didn’t spend hours debating which one would look nicer on you. I jumped the gun thinking you could return my feelings or even wanted to.”

“You didn’t ask if I wanted to.” 

“Do you?” Bambam asks, silence falling over them. “Or has my letter been eating you alive because you didn’t notice?”

“How did you know that?” Mark steps back. 

“Yugyeom told me, I wanted to know what happened with that guy. Mark, I don’t even know the guy’s name which makes my present last year stupider now.” Bambam shakes his head, turning back to go inside. “Mark, let’s just -”

Mark hurries after him, cupping his hand into his face and kisses him. Bambam stumbles, grabbing Mark’s suit jacket as they kiss. It’s nothing romantic - not like how Bambam has pictured it - but it’s sloppy and their teeth bash together and wet. Mark pulls away, crying silently and Bambam wipes at his own tears. He steps away, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. 

“Bambam.” Mark chokes out. “Let me -”

“Goodbye Mark.” Bambam pushes past him. He enters back into the party and moves around the worried expression of their friends. He’s shoving his jacket on when Mark catches up, placing his hands on his chest. “Mark, we can’t. You just feel pity for me.”

“I don’t!” Mark shakes his head. “Let me prove it to you.” Mark goes to hold him but Bambam steps back. “Please.”

“Mark, if I have never given you that letter and bracelet, would you have ever looked at me differently?” Bambam asks, they’re creating a scene now. He sees Jinyoung and Yugyeom rush into the room. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know.” Mark whispers, whipping at his tears. “I didn’t even know you were an option.” 

“And that’s why this can’t be anything. That hurts me to say still,” Bambam shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “But Mark, you would have never looked at me twice if I didn’t hand you that letter. That’s what I meant that it didn’t matter anymore, some guy will come along and sweep you off your feet and you’ll forget about me.” 

Bambam looks at him one more time, fixes his jacket and moves around him. He pushes out into the cold winter night, tears streaming down his face. He makes it to his car and looks back at the door. He spots Yugyeom and Jinyoung standing there with Mark and he slips inside his car. 

_ “I'll give it to someone special.” _


	3. let it snow // first snow

Mark places down the hot chocolate onto the window still, climbing up onto the bench in front of it and cuddles back underneath the covers. Bambam smiles at him, taking his hand and kisses his knuckles slowly. It’s a night in, waiting for the blizzard to blow in at any point now. Mark stares out, watching the Christmas lights outside twinkle in the dark. Bambam pulls him onto his lap, tucking the blankets around them better and looks out with him.

“Did you know,” Bambam whispers, “That there’s a meaning behind the first snowfall of the season?”    


“No I didn’t.” Mark picks up his mug, sipping it slowly. 

“Whoever you’re with at the first snowfall,” Bambam whispers into his ear, Mark shaking at the chills that run through him. “You’re destined to stay together for a long time.”    


“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Bambam picks up his own mug, sipping it down slowly. “So… guess it’s a good thing we’re watching the snowfall together then huh?”

“Yeah it is.” 

They fall into comfortable silence, Bambam putting on the radio to allow Christmas music to play softly in the background. Their joined hands sit together on Mark’s lap, their heads leaning against the other’s. Mark hums along slowly, eyes sliding shut.

_ “The lights are turned way down low.” _

“Are you really falling asleep on me?” Bambam asks softly, looking at Mark’s relaxed face. “Who will I kiss when the snow does finally fall?”

“That wasn’t in the original meaning.” Mark murmurs. 

“I made it up just now,” They laugh together softly. “But really, it’s going to start snowing any minute now.” 

“But it’s so nice and warm,” Mark yawns. “The fireplace is on, you’re nice and comfortable, the hot chocolate is making me sleepy.” He picks up his head, Bambam giggling at the way his hair sticks up. “Wake me up when it snows?”

“Alright, come back here.” 

_ “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.” _

Bambam waits, careful not to move to wake Mark up, and smiles widely when the first few flutters of snow fall past the window. He watches it as it slowly picks up, a slight wind kicking in and rubs at Mark’s side. “Mark,” He whispers, rubbing his side a bit more. “It’s snowing.” 

“Is it really?” Mark murmurs. “Or are you trying to get a kiss from me?” 

“It’s really snowing now.” Bambam looks up, a short laugh escaping. “It’s blizzarding actually.” 

Mark picks up his head, rubs at his eye and perks up. He leans towards the window, Bambam repeating his actions and the two of them stare up the dark sky, white falling down fast. The snowflakes are huge, Mark’s eyes following one was it falls down onto their lawn. He turns around, grabbing Bambam’s hand and squeezes it. 

“Does this mean we’ll be together for a long time?”

“I hope so.” Mark leans in for a sweet kiss, turning back to the snow. Bambam watches him, smiling at the wide smile on his face. “I hope it means forever to be honest.” 

“Me too.” Mark whispers,

_“But as long as you'd love me so,”_

“I have something for you.” Bambam says suddenly, reaching towards the small side table near them. “I wasn’t planning on Christmas - actually was planning for when we went to visit your family - but seems right.” He opens the drawer, pulls out a drawstring bag and sits back. Mark looks at him, taking a shaky breath. 

“It’s not all of it,” He slides a small box out, opening it and turning it around. “It’s just a promise ring.” Bambam says, taking it out of the box with shaking hands and slides it onto Mark’s finger. It’s a small silver band with three small diamonds laid in it. “You’ll get the real one, one day. But right now, a promise that like the first snowfall, we’ll be together for a long time.”

Mark kisses him, cupping his face as he pulls him close. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bambam whispers against his lips. “Why don’t we go to bed now, it’s actually really late.”

_“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”_


	4. baby it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone that has checked out this little series of one-shots! i hope everyone is staying safe and having a happy holiday. also it went from 4 to 5 chapters because i realized last night i actually /did/ write five one shots and not four like i somehow tricked myself into thinking - so you get two today!

“Bambam,” Mark laughs at the lips pressed to his jawline, the alcohol in his own system slowly down his movements. “I have to go.” Bambam shakes his head, drunkenly climbing onto his lap. He can’t deny that staying does sound nice - like really nice - but he does have to get home before the storm. He looks over at the window in Bambam’s living room and notes how dark it’s getting. “BB-”

“Ssh.” Bambam giggles as he places a finger on Mark’s lips. “No more talking.” He settles down onto his lap, knees digging into the couch. He slides his hands up Mark’s arms, sinking his hands into his hair and kisses him. Mark drops his head back onto the back of the couch, opening his mouth as Bambam kisses him sloppily. 

_“Beautiful what's your hurry?”_

“Bam, I really need to go before the storm kicks in.” Mark bites his lip as a groan threatens to escape, Bambam kissing and sucking at his neck. 

“Then stay,” He looks up at him, eyes blown wide and pink lips a bit swollen. “You have clothes here, a toothbrush, a side on the bed.” Bambam shrugs. “You’re all set to stay for a storm.” 

“But I have work in the morning baby.”

“Not if it snows.” Bambam whispers, hooking his arms around his neck and drunkenly struggles to pull him down. Mark laughs, watching Bambam flop back onto his couch as he pulls away. “Noooo.”

_ “Beautiful please don't hurry.” _

“But what if there’s no bus? Or train? I’m just gonna let you stand in the snow?” Bambam pulls on his hand, his socks slipping on the floor. “Mark!” 

“Baby, I’ll just call a cab.” He giggles as Bambam falls into his arms, hugging him around his neck and begins swaying them to the song Bambam begins to hum.

“What if you get sick and I can’t come see you? Who would take care of you?” Bambam slides a hand down his back, Mark rolling his eyes fondly. “I can take care of you here.” He whispers, his lips brushing his cheek. He walks Mark back into the apartment, Mark letting his jacket drop. Bambam smirks at him, Mark shaking his head. “Spend the night, I know you want too.”

“And how am I supposed to be ready for work?” Mark hugs him around his waist. “I don’t have any work clothes here Bam.”

Bambam slowly dances them around in a circle, head turned toward the window. “Mark, it’s snowing.” Mark looks, finding flurries whipping past the window. “So you can stay...” Hands land on the back of his thighs, hiking him up. Mark sighs, dropping his head down to rest on his shoulder.

_ “At least I'm gonna say that I tried.” _

Mark laughs as Bambam pants heavily against his neck, trying and failing to find the energy to push the blankets off of them. He slides his hand into Bambam’s hair, rubbing at his scalp as Bambam kisses lazily at his skin. Mark turns his head, Bambam picking his head up and kisses him. “Warm?”

“Oh shush you.” Mark giggles as Bambam slides off of him to lay next to him. He fixes the blankets, laughing when Mark lets out a groan. “It’s actually sweltering underneath the blankets.” He finds the energy, pushing the blankets down and sighs at the difference. 

“You won’t get a cold now,” Bambam pulls him close. “I kept you all nice and warm from the blizzard.”

“You're gonna overheat me if you don’t let me get up and shower.” 

“Oh not this again,” Mark laughs as they’re rolled. Bambam slides his hands down his legs, wrapping them around his waist. “Don’t go.” 

“Bam.” Mark says fondly, kissing him happily. Bambam cups his jawline, deepening the kiss before they lose themselves in each other again. 

_ “Baby it's cold outside.”  _


	5. santa baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the /closet/ thing i have ever written to actually writing smut and honestly just,, drops this and runs.
> 
> (sugar daddy bambam and his sugar baby mark)

Mark watches the city lights as they speed through the streets, a hand on his thigh. He shifts a bit when Bambam’s fingertips skim down, inching further across his inner thigh and he bites his lip when a whimper threatens to escape. He turns to look at him and smiles. Bambam removes his hand, slipping his arm around his waist and kisses his jawline. Mark whimpers loudly in the back of the car, his face burning at the thought of the driver hearing. Bambam pulls away, kissing his cheek before his hand lands back on his thigh and Mark drops his head back. 

The car slows to a stop, Bambam slipping out before reaching a hand out. Mark takes it, smiling as a hand lands on his lower back and he’s led inside the theater. Bambam had gotten tickets to a performance of the Nutcracker, sending Mark the extra ticket and a new suit to prepare him. Mark cuddles into his side, following him up to the box they’ll be sitting in. Mark sits down, looking over the edge and watches the orchestra prepare. 

“I’ll be right back.” Bambam whispers into his ear. “Do you want anything baby?” He kisses the shell of his ear. 

“Just something to drink,” Mark turns to look at him, smiling shyly. “Whatever you want to get.” Bambam nods, kissing him sweetly before leaving. He turns back to the house, slipping his phone out when it vibrates quickly against his leg. He rolls his eyes as he unlocks his phone, finding more and more messages coming in from his best friend. 

JACKSON: (6:40 PM): hope you enjoy the ballet - i’m currently studying for my last exam. you know,,, since some of us still have some

JACKSON: (6:40 PM): tell your daddy to invite some of the other poor college students out to see christmas shows

JACKSON: (6:41 PM): *************SUGAR************** 

JACKSON: (6:42 PM): i know how you get,,, don’t like anyone else calling him that,,, annoying. 

JACKSON: (6:43 PM): anyway - have fun, i’ll see you tomorrow. since i know you’re going to get your back blown out after seeing the sugar plums

MARK: (6:43 PM): finished my last exam yesterday,,, only reason i’m here tonight. And his name is bambam, you know that. See you tomorrow.

MARK: (6:43 PM): and i call him bammie.

Mark pockets his phone just as Bambam comes back, placing down their drinks on the small table next to his seat and sits down. He throws an arm around the back of Mark’s chair, settling down. “Everything okay?”

“It was just Jackson,” Mark kisses his cheek. “He was wishing me a good night.” The lights are lowered and they turn to watch the show. Bambam takes his hand halfway through the first scene, kissing the top of it before letting it rest in his lap the rest of the show. 

~  


Mark’s moans echo in the elevator as Bambam holds him up, pinning against the wall as he kisses at his neck hungrily. His eyes flutter as he watches the lights of the elevator move up, bringing them closer and closer to the penthouse. “Bammie!” He whimpers, dropping his head down as Bambam begins unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls at his jacket, panting loudly as Bambam’s hand slides against his bare skin. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Bambam pulls him from the wall as the doors slide open. “I’ll take care of you.” 

~

Mark blows on his hot chocolate, watching as Bambam pays for their drinks. He smiles happily when their hands link together, turning back down the path in the park. He sips his drink as they take in the lights, Bambam pulling him close to him. Mark turns, looking at him and blushes when Bambam leans down for a kiss. “Warm?” He asks, the duo moving towards the large tree. 

“Yeah…” Mark looks down at the bracelet on his wrist, the gold shining in the Christmas lights. A hand rubs at his waist causing Mark to smile widely. The gold ring on his pointer catches against the bright red of the lights, causing Mark to pause when the cup is brought up against his lips. “Just slightly chilly.”

“Oh?” Bambam hugs him from behind as they stop under a lamppost just outside the ice rink. “Need me to warm you up?” Mark turns around, cuddling his hot chocolate to his chest. Bambam kisses him slowly, hands holding his face gently. 

Mark smiles against his lips when he breaks the kiss, his cheeks rosy. Mark takes his hand, walking backwards. “Come on Bammie, I wanna skate.” He throws away his cup, laughing loudly when Bambam wraps his arms around him as they wait in line for their skates. 

~

Mark kisses him sloppily in the low light of the living room. The fireplace roars behind him, casting long shadows across the room. Mark strips his shirt over the top of his head, throwing it to the other side of the couch and guides Bambam’s hands to his waist. He smiles as he undoes Bambam’s belt, looking at him through heavy eyes. 

“Baby….” Bambam whispers. He slips off of his lap, undoing his zipper and watches Bambam’s head drop back. 

~

Mark rests against his chest, Bambam’s head hooked over his shoulder as he watches the character on the large screen. Mark’s character jumps another character on the screen, earning a kiss on his shoulder. “Is it hard?” Mark giggles as he stretches his legs out. “I meant the game baby.”

“A little…” He bites his lip as his character takes down another character silently. “I can’t get caught or I’ll have to restart.” Bambam hums, turning his eyes back to the screen. He had surprised Mark with the newest console, hooking up a projector to allow Mark to have a large view of the game. “Thank you Bammie.”

“Anything for you baby.” Bambam hugs him closer. Mark can feel his eyes on him, peeking over quickly before turning his attention back to the game. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Mark blushes, giggling when Bambam kisses the side of his head. “Bammie.” He pauses the game, turning to look at him. They’re on the couch, blankets weighing them down and the fireplace burning. It’s blizzarding out, meaning Mark is staying at the apartment until he can get home carefully. But he knows the dorm has been having issues with their heating so he’ll probably be staying until the semester begins next year. “I haven’t given you your presents yet.” Mark kisses him. 

“Later, I want you to enjoy your presents right now.” Mark nods, turning back to the game. 

~

Mark looks over himself once more in the mirror. He pushes the shirt off his shoulder, stepping up to it to check his makeup. The eyeliner is a bit darker than he’s used to and it matched with his blond hair, it’s a bit much to him. He tilts his head, smiling at the diamond earrings he’s wearing, a new present from Bambam. Mark giggles at the red bow in his hair and pushes his bangs out of his face. He turns to look at his profile, pulling Bambam’s button down a bit more and then slips out of the bathroom. 

His feet are silent against the floor, turning on the radio before moving towards the bedroom. He peeks inside, finding Bambam lounging back on the bed and slips inside. Bambam turns to look at him, reaching a hand out for him and Mark climbs onto the bed.

_ “Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,” _

“Are you my last present?” Mark nods, settling on his stomach. “The best thing I’ve ever gotten.” Bambam sits up, pulling at his waist and kisses him sloppily. Mark pushes him back, opening his mouth as a hand slides up the back of his thigh. 

“Bammie.” He whimpers against his lips, the hand pushing up the shirt. Bambam rolls them, working the button down off of Mark. He looks down at him, stripping his shirt over his head. “Hurry.” Mark pants as he takes in the newly exposed bare skin.

_ “Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight.” _

“I am, baby.” He smiles as Mark grabs at the bedding. “Merry Christmas baby,” He pushes his sweatpants away from them, wrapping his arms around Mark’s middle as he lays back down. 

“Merry Christmas.” Mark whispers against his lips, the two of them losing themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated ! merry christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
